


A Feeling

by MinaSark



Series: Damerey Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Damerey Daily, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Post TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaSark/pseuds/MinaSark
Summary: In the moments after Crait, Poe can’t help but think that his life has changed forever after meeting the young Jedi that he’d heard so much about.For the Damerey Daily 2020 prompt: “Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Feeling

Poe watched as Rey went over to Leia, his grin upon meeting her growing as she walked away.

In fact, he thought that he might never stop smiling—not if she continued to be in his life.

He said as much to BB-8 when the inquisitive little droid asked why his face ‘still looked like that.’

He was no stranger to meeting beautiful women. But Rey…

…she was something else entirely.

Something important. To the galaxy. To him.

BB-8 asked how he knew.

“Sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on, buddy.”

Turns out, he was right.


End file.
